One Night More
by Elske
Summary: A study into the character of Commodore Norrington. Slashy goodness. :) (NorringtonJack-ish, NorringtonGillette)
1. Commodore's Fantasies

The Commodore took off his hat and his wig, then buried his head in his hands with a small soft sigh, the uncertain lamplight glistening off of his closely-cropped dark hair. He was still having trouble believing it.that Elizabeth Swann had actually agreed to marry him. She had seemed so.safe. The perfect choice, really. He'd known her since she was a small child; he'd always been fond of her.rather paternally, probably due to his friendship with Governor Swann. And everyone with eyes could see how devoted she was to young Will Turner, the orphan-turned-blacksmith; everyone, that was, except possibly Will and Elizabeth themselves. And therefore Elizabeth was sure to refuse him. It could then be explained away poetically, the bachelorhood of the young Commodore. He was in love with Elizabeth Swann, yet Elizabeth herself was devoted to another. How tragic, people would whisper, and yet how beautiful.the heartbroken man who remained in love with a woman he could not have. It was perfect.  
But Elizabeth did not refuse him. And now all of his carefully-laid plans were falling down around his feet. Poor Elizabeth. She really deserved better.  
"You know." a familiar voice intoned, disrupting Norrington's thoughts. The unsuspecting Commodore jumped, lifted his head.although he knew perfectly well whose voice it was. "For a man who's about to marry a beautiful young girl.you don't seem very excited, mate."  
Norirngton thrilled at the sound of the familiar voice as he always did, tried to stop the mad rush of adrenaline, still the frantic beating of his heart; to calm the madness that the sight and sound and very thought of the pirate-captain had been stirring up since their first encounter. "How did you get in here?" he inquired of the pirate, in his cool brisk military- officer voice. It was a well-practiced tone, one guaranteed not to let any emotion slip through. Outwardly he was cool and composed. Like always. Yet.  
Jack Sparrow grinned, and inwardly Norrington melted. "You forgot one thing, luv," he crooned. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." His dark-lined eyes flashed with amusement.  
"Of.of course." Norrington babbled, surprise at being referred to as "luv" eroding his normal calm.  
This earned another roguish grin from Captain Sparrow. "So," he said, approaching Norrington, "You are human after all. I was beginning to think that was it."  
"It?" the Commodore wondered, rather stupidly.  
Jack paid him no mind, merely stepped closer. "She and Will are mad for eachother. But you knew that all along. Why anyone would want to be refused."  
Norrington frowned. "What makes you think."  
The other man laughed. "I may be.a pirate." he paused to gesture, rather extravagantly, "But I'm not stupid. Savvy?" He winked.  
Desperately trying to convince himself that there shouldn't be anything alluring about Jack Sparrow winking, he murmured, "Your French is atrocious. It's ca va, not ca vie, and."  
Another step closer. "I've learned a lot of things from the French, mate." That said, it was quite easy for him to close the remaining distance between them and demonstrate the sort of kissing one learned from the French on the unresisting, starry-eyed Commodore.  
As if in a dream, Norrington took full advantage of the moment because.well, how often did one have the advantage to kiss Captain Jack Sparrow?  
It was over far too soon, and Jack drew away and smiled down at the Commodore. "So. That's why."  
"I.I can explain." Norrington murmured, hastily, a look of panic replacing the one he had been wearing that was far closer to guilty pleasure. Found out.he couldn't be found out.!  
"I think I understand, " replied the pirate. That said, the only thing to be done was to offer another kiss. And another and.  
"This won't." Norrington told Jack, breathlessly, "Change the fact that you.you're."  
Jack pressed a finger to Norrington's lips. "Quiet as the grave," he whispered, placing his other hand on one of the other man's shoulders and leading him towards the bed. "Savvy?"  
Shoulder. Shoulder? Someone still.gripping his shoulder.  
"Commodore? Commodore?"  
Norrington opened his eyes groggily and looked up at his adorably- attentive lieutenant hovering over him.  
"You fell asleep at your desk again, sir," Gilette informed him. "Come..to bed? You've been working far too hard lately. But there's nothing to worry about tonight." He smiled, a calming, loving smile.  
There was.well, everything to worry about, from pirates to weddings and everything in-between. But Norrington merely smiled back and let the lieutenant take him to bed.and wondered idly how Gilette would look in eyeliner. 


	2. Man of Honour

The Commodore paced around the small cabin, unable to sleep for fear of being plagued by more such…dreams. He wasn't quite sure he could take any more stress. Pirates. Weddings. Jack. The combination was enough to drive any man insane.

With a quiet sigh, the occupant of the bed shifted, and Norrington looked over with a small smile at a bared shoulder, coppery-red head resting on a white pillow. Gillette. If anything still made sense in this world. It could only be Gillette…dear, wonderful Gillette.

He crossed the room and slipped into bed; the younger man woke with a start…relaxing when he recognized Norrington. "Thank goodness!" he breathed. "I'd been having the most horrid dream."

Norrington flinched at the word "dream", in spite of himself. "What happened," he wondered, gently.

"You and Elizabeth had just…gotten married. And I was supposed to make a speech, but I couldn't think of anything to say and then it all…just spilled out and I'd told everyone everything and…"

"Oh. Oh, dear, that sounds _dreadful_," Norrington replied, in a gentle comforting voice.

"It was. They were going to hang me and…" Gillette smiled, a bit wistfully. "And I don't want you to marry Elizabeth."

"Just…just because…I'll be married, it won't mean that…I still…" the commodore babbled, uncertainly, trying to be reassuring.

"Everything will change," the young lieutenant interrupted softly. "It will. You're an honourable man. You keep to your word. It's one of the most wonderful things about you." He gazed up at Norrington with a look of complete adoration. "You do care for Elizabeth, and once married to her…you'd _never_ be unfaithful. I know you too well."

Those words went through Norrington; his stomach turned to ice. Unfaithful. Jack. He cursed his wayward thoughts. "We shall simply have to make sure I don't marry Elizabeth, then."

Gillette smiled, rather adorably. "Which is why we're risking body and soul for her blacksmith." A pause, and then, softly, "Captain Sparrow says we're nearly to Isle des Muertes." His voice shook, a bit.

Resolutely banishing all thoughts of the pirate captain from his mind, Norrington wondered softly "Are you frightened?"

"I'm more frightened of your marrying Elizabeth," Gillette admitted with another heartbreaking smile.

Norrington wasn't quite sure what he was the most frightened of…but it certainly wasn't battling undead pirates. "Nearly there, you say?"

Gillette nodded.

"Good," Norrington breathed, with a smile of his own. "We've a little time yet." That said, he reached out and brought Gillette into his arms. You never knew, did you, what the next day would bring? 

******************************************************************************************************************************************

And now, for the author's notes. *grins*

I'd just like to thank everyone for reviewing, and comment on their comments, and hope that this will inspire more reviews. ;)

Pen Is Ink – thank you muchly for reading and reviewing, even if you don't like slash or the commodore – I'm glad you read and enjoyed anyway.

Ann Valentine – thank you! I'm glad you liked it, and I'll definitely try to rock on!

Mercuria – it makes me happy too! *grins* There has to be more to the Commodore…much more…oh yes…

LadySlash – thanks, mate! I think Gillette would look smashing in eyeliner too – maybe in the course of this story, we'll get to find out? *grins* Your story was very cute too, by the way. ;)

Poptart – thanks! That was what I was going for, after all. 

Thanks again for everyone who takes the time to read and review. I'll be sure to acknowledge all of my reviews – so please, keep writing them! And keep enjoying it! 

Peace,

Elske


	3. Leverage

In the cool misty hours just before dawn, the _Dauntless_ finally reached the ultimate destination – Isla des Muertes. At last.

          Captain Jack Sparrow smiled, a small self-satisfied smirk. He'd done it. He'd made it. He could see his ship, the love of his life, his _Pearl_ in the distance. His pistol was at the ready, as always, safe and secure and still holding that single shot. Soon enough, the pirate knew, that shot would be buried deep in the chest of Captain Barbossa and he would be sailing for the horizon, with his ship back, at last. Life was good…oh, yes, life was good.

          Of course…there were still a few small matters to consider. Small matters – like the fact that he was currently a prisoner of the Royal Navy. Trifles, really. It wouldn't matter, in the end. If they survive the inevitable battle to come with Barbossa's men…_then_ Jack would worry. There wasn't a ship built that could ever match the _Pearl_.

          The two men who had been sent to watch over Jack had fallen asleep, and so it was no difficult task to slip past them and make his way off in search of the Commodore…to let him know that they'd made it, of course, and inform him of the plan. No. To coax him into coming up with the plan, because people followed instructions so much better when they thought they'd come up with them on their own.

          He found the cabin quite easily, reached for the doorknob – and found it locked, much to his dismay. For all of the things Captain Jack Sparrow was skilled at…getting through locked doors was not amongst them. This would take a bit more work, it seemed – and then the pirate's eyes fell on something shining above the doorjam, and he reached up and brought down the key and unlocked the door.

          Captain Sparrow tiptoed into the room on silent feet, about to go wake the Commodore – then froze when he saw that there was more than one occupant of the bed. Well, then. It couldn't be Elizabeth, could it? She'd only just agreed to marry him, after all, and since that was enough to get him to do what she wanted…it was obviously someone else. Well. It seemed that Norrington was going up in Jack's estimation. He hesitated, trying to decide if he should approach anyway – and see who the man's mystery wench was – and then his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at the door, and there was nothing to be done but to quickly conceal himself before the Commodore and his bedmate awoke.

          He watched, wide-eyed, as the two rose and dressed…lingering over the task and over each-other for as long as they dared, in a way that made Jack uncomfortable – if only because it was a powerful reminder of how long it had been since he'd had someone to share _his_ bed. The Commodore had now gone up _very_ much in Jack's estimation. He watched and waited, as the Lieutenant left, as the Commodore carefully re-made the bed, methodically returning it to a pristine state, disturbing evidence of the occupants.

          And there it was. The opportune moment.

          Jack Sparrow sauntered out into the middle of the room with a smirk. "Good morning, Commodore,' he said brightly – and grinned at the look on Norrington's face.

          Ah, yes. Leverage was a wonderful thing.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

And now, for the author's notes. *grins*

I'd just like to thank everyone for reviewing, and comment on their comments, and hope that this will inspire more reviews. ;)

Beguile the Time – thank you so much! *giggles* I don't think I've ever had fangirl-ing before. ;)

Pan Pingli (pan_pingli@yahoo.com) - thanks! I hope I'll still be your favourite once you've read more Norrington. I love Norrington fic!

Chayter (Blue Wolftin – I've never thought that Norrington was very bad either…he's one of my fave characters. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

pEaRlYgUrLs (frog_jer_2911@yahoo.com) - Hmm. Thanks for sharing your viewpoint. If I were you, I'd stay away from stories marked "slash" in the future, as they're bound to contain homosexual situations…this might keep you from being offended.

Moonbeam - I love Norrington/Jack too…although I think Norrington/Gillette might be my favourite pairing. Here's your next chapter!

Thanks again for everyone who takes the time to read and review. I'll be sure to acknowledge all of my reviews – so please, keep writing them! And keep enjoying it! 

Peace,

Elske


	4. Of Foolish Laws

Commodore Norrington blinked and looked up at the Pirate captain, wondering if the other man could hear the frantic pounding of his heart. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen – not how it was supposed to happen at all. "How…how long…" he stammered, still blinking rather impotently up at the pirate.

Jack Sparrow grinned, broadly. "Long enough. I'm rather…impressed. I wouldn't have expected that we'd have had that much in common." His eyes flashed.

Norrington compressed his lips. "In common?"

"Your willingness to break the law, for one. And the pleasure you get from it."

The Commodore's eyes fluttered closed. "It is…a foolish law, Mister Sparrow," he murmured in a strained voice. Once again, he could hear Gillette's voice in his head, speaking of honour, praising his honour. Yet here it was, another matter of dishonour – a dishonour that they shared. 

"Aye. And so are the laws against piracy, Commodore."

With a flinch, Norrington opened his eyes. "Point taken, Mister Sparrow." He sounded rather wearied.

"Captain," Jack corrected, almost automatically.

"Captain." Norrington sighed. "Captain…why have you come? Surely your purpose wasn't merely to see what was going on in my bed." He flushed, rather brightly, at the thought of Jack – and his bed – but this was nothing like his dreams, nothing like his fantasies.

"No, although that is a lovely bonus." Another grin from the pirate. "We've arrived. Isla de Muerta." A pause, and then, "You're blushing, Commodore."

Norrington sighed, once more. "What do you want from me, Captain Sparrow? Whatever it takes to buy your silence…"

"Blackmail, Norrington?" Captain Sparrow pouted, rather prettily. "Just because I'm a pirate…"

"_He's_ done nothing to hurt you. You'll ruin him surely as you might ruin me, and I'll do anything…"

Jack Sparrow laughed. "You sound like young Turner going on about Elizabeth. As I recall, your pretty Lieutenant is the one who put me in irons…"

"Acting on my orders!"

With a smile, the pirate murmured "Of course. Loyalty…it's amazing. There's something I love like that, and if you need to _keep_ me quiet…"

"Anything," the Commodore breathed.

"My _Pearl_," returned the pirate, his eyes sparkling as they always did when he thought of his ship. "You'll give me back my _Pearl_, let us sail away together."

So. That was it, then. Yet another matter of dishonour. He was to be coerced into letting a pirate go free…a pirate. A criminal. But there was nothing else to be done. "Fine," he said, wearily. "When you've reclaimed the _Black Pearl_, you're free to sail away.

"You protect what I love and I protect what you love, savvy," returned the pirate, with a smirk.

The comment about the pirate having horrible French was on the tip of Norrington's tongue, yet he refrained from saying it. Now was neither the time nor the place for flirtations.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

And now, for the author's notes. *grins*

I'd just like to thank everyone for reviewing, and comment on their comments, and hope that this will inspire more reviews. ;)

Chayter (Blue Wolftin) - You're welcome for updating so fast. I hope you enjoyed it. ;)

MaiaoLilta – well, here's more for you! I'm glad you like it, and hope you continue to enjoy it. (*whispers* I think I like Norrington/Gillette better too!)

EK (holepunch9@aol.com) - Eee, how flattering! I feel so special! If you're back, and you wouldn't mind leaving it, I'd love a link to your LJ…

Jehan's Muse – eee! I feel so special that you've reviewed me – I'm in love with your "Boundaries", you know. I'm glad I'm winning you over to Gillette – I adore him and think he's so adorable. But you'd _better_ finish "Boundaries", because I'm dying for some good Norrington/Jack fic! *attempts to glare menacingly, then collapses into laughter*

Tracy (angel_wing0@yyhamil.com) - oh, I'm so glad you liked it! And yes, you do need to see the movie again. (Any excuse…*grins*). 

glassneko - *munches on cookie*. Here's more for you! I'm glad you enjoy it. 

Thanks again for everyone who takes the time to read and review. I'll be sure to acknowledge all of my reviews – so please, keep writing them! And keep enjoying it! 

Peace,

Elske


	5. Make For the Ship

It took every ounce of willpower that Commodore Norrington possessed to keep his thoughts on the plan that Jack Sparrow was outlining when they wanted so desperately to wander. It was all he could do to keep from melting into the pirate's arms when Jack threw his arm about his shoulders and leaned in close…they'd never been quite so close, outside of the Commodore's tortured fantasies. And there were so many other priorities, so many other things to think of…so many reasons why lusting over this irresistible pirate was _not_ a good idea. And yet… 

"…what have you got to lose?" the pirate wondered, with a saucy smile, and Norrington quickly fought to bring his wandering thoughts back to the task at hand. "Nothing I'd lament being rid of," Norrington returned in his iciest tones, reaching out and removing Jack's hand before the temptation got the better of him. Not…that it would have, not in such a compromising situation, but still…it was best. Yes. Even if he missed the comforting warm weight of the pirate's arm once it was gone. 

"Now…to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk to those aboard the _Dauntless_," Jack continued, "which includes the future Mrs. Commodore." His dark eyes met the Commodore's, and he smiled – this time a strangely-tender smile – and Norrington realized at once that Jack knew whose safety of those still aboard the _Dauntless_ he was the most concerned for. 

"Someone…take a message. Back to the _Dauntless_," the Commodore ordered, as he tried not to think about danger. 

"Aye, Commodore?" 

"Find Lieutenant Gillette. Tell him to fetch Miss Swann and to lock her in my office. She needs no part in this…she's but a girl, and this is not her fight. And tell him…" his voice faltered there, as emotion got the better of him for a moment, "Tell him that – above all – the one I love should be kept safe." Cryptic, yes, but Norrington knew that Gillette would understand. 

There was a look of surprise on the pirate captain's face, a hint of admiration in his voice. "Well said, Commodore. Now if I may…?" 

"Of course, " returned Norrington. "And good luck." 

The only response was a soft gentle laughter, as the pirate rowed away, off to where Barbossa and his men were plotting. 

And now there was nothing to be done but to sit and watch and wait and imagine all sorts of horrible eventualities. He answered automatically when his orders were questioned by one of his men; every minute that passed with no sign of the emergence of the pirates only served to increase his worries…and his guilt. 

The sound of a bell ringing cut through the fog of self-absorbed melancholy that had surrounded the Commodore. A warning. Gillette. His stomach turned to ice. "Make for the ship. Move!" he ordered, and he only hoped he wasn't too late. 

If he lived through this – if they both lived through this – he swore he wasn't ever letting go again, laws and conventions be damned. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************

And now, for the author's notes. *grins*

I'd just like to thank everyone for reviewing, and comment on their comments, and hope that this will inspire more reviews. ;)

Jehan's Muse – *laughs* Leverage _is_ great, isn't it? Tell you what – I'll write faster if you do. *grins* Is this update soon enough for you? I'll do anything to save Gillette from those elephants. (ooo…that is a fun plot bunny, isn't it? Norrington and Gillette go to India! Maybe Jack too…oohh, yum!)

Chayter (Blue Wolftin) -- *dies laughing* Yes, Jack _is_ a cocky little shit. But that's why we love 'im. *winks*

August DuMonte – eee! *hugsback* I'm so glad you liked this! *dances around* Hey, bringing people out of the closet is one of my purposes in life, I think, *wicked grin*. And we shouldn't be ashamed for loving our Commodore. Hmm…there doesn't seem to be a Norrington-specific yahoogroup yet. Maybe I should start one? Would people be interested in joining it? Oh, and your ficcy is hysterical. It needs more Commodore. And more slash. *winks*

Jehan's Muse – Yay! Hopefully this one makes your day too. And yes, I adore "Boundaries" – although to be honest, I like your new one (I've forgotten the name temporarily, *hides*) better, almost. So…just write more Jack/Norrington goodness, and that'll make me happy.  *grins* (And yes, the bit about ca va/savvy will be coming up again, at some point…)

SocialistgurlJwl - *laughs* Because Norrington _is_ gay…as far as I'm concerned. 

Laureloth – Hmm…maybe it's because most PotC slash is Will/Jack? Which I'm not fond of, purely because Will is just too heterosexual for his own good, as far as the movie goes. I'm glad you like this anyway. *grins*. I write fic primarily to flesh out secondary characters, and I love playing with dear Norrington. He is under appreciated – but I appreciate him. ;) I'm glad you do too.

Seraphim – *glomps back* I'm glad you're enjoying this. Here's some more. ;)

Thanks again for everyone who takes the time to read and review. I'll be sure to acknowledge all of my reviews – so please, keep writing them! And keep enjoying it! 

Peace,

Elske


	6. Wonderful Things, Reunions

"The ship is ours, gentlemen," Commodore Norrington announced, the cool evenness of his tone – like always – betraying no hint of the inner turmoil he felt as his gaze swept the scene, looking first at the fallen – of which there were many. Too many. But that was what happened when you were fighting inhuman pirates that could not be killed by conventional means – it was only to be expected. And although he kept telling himself that risk was a given when one became a member of the Royal Navy and that that risk doubled or perhaps even tripled when one fell in love with a member of the Royal Navy; that logically and rationally he had no excuse to be upset – that didn't help much. He tried to keep from hoping as he failed to find that familiar face amongst the fallen. 

Through the choruses of "Huzzah!" he could discern someone calling his name – and he whirled around, a flicker of hope in his eyes – that faded, when his eyes fell on the other officer. "What is it?" he snapped. 

"Commodore? What shall we do with them?" He jerked his head, indicating the surrendered pirates. 

"Take them to the brig," Norrington ordered, sharply, and turned away, searching through the fallen men, once more. It was easier than looking through the survivors…it was easier to hope, this way. There were many fallen. Too many fallen. 

His eyes fell on something, and he stooped to pick it up. It was a hat…a hat with a bullet hole clean through it. There was something about it that seemed strangely…familiar…in his hands. And then, turning it over, he noticed it…the delicate scrawl on the identification tag inside that read "_A. Gillette_". Gillette's had…with a bullet hole. Gillette. Glories. He nearly swooned. 

"Ohh…I'd been wondering what happened to that," a familiar voice murmured from somewhere behind the Commodore. 

Not quite believing his ears, Norrington whirled, and his eyes widened as he gazed on his lover. His hat was missing, his wig askew – but he was alive, alive and well and… "Thank God you're alive," he whispered, his voice dark and heavy with emotion. 

"Yes…I kept myself safe. Just as you ordered," came the Lieutenant's reply as he gazed up adoringly into Norrington's eyes. 

That look…it was too much. Norrington reached out and took Gillette's hand, pulling him into an alcove or sorts near the Governor's cabin and into his arms. Half-hidden from prying eyes, the only thing to be done was for Norrington to kiss his lover, rather passionately. Gillette was more than happy to return the favour; the two managed to spend many rather blissful moments occupied thusly, until… 

"Commodore? Commodore?" It was the worried tones of Governor Swann, and they were coming ever closer. 

With a small sigh, Norrington reluctantly let go of his lover and emerged from the alcove. "What is it, Governor?" he inquired, rather breathlessly. 

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, she's gone and she still hasn't returned!" 

"The blacksmith and the pirate aren't back either, sir," added another officer, helpfully. 

"They'll be back," Norrington told them, rather decisively. "We'll remain here, waiting for them, until morning. In the meantime…Gillette!" 

"Aye, sir?" the Lieutenant replied, rather adorably. 

"In the meantime, the Lieutenant and myself are going to be in my office, planning our course of action. Post a guard – we're not to be disturbed." 

It seemed they settled on an appropriate course of action rather quickly – and found it most satisfactory, for neither the Lieutenant nor the Commodore got very much sleep that night. Reunions were wonderful things. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************

And now, for the author's notes. *grins*

I'd just like to thank everyone for reviewing, and comment on their comments, and hope that this will inspire more reviews. ;)

Jehan's Muse - *huggles back*. Updates _do_ make the world go 'round…I'm still giddy over the next chapter of "Boundaries". Mmm, if you've leverage on me…I've leverage on you too, you know. Shall I threaten to hold chapter seven for ransom in exchange for another chapter of "Boundaries"? *innocent look* SexyFrench-speaking!Norrington is the ultimate…it's a flaw of mine to make everyone French-speaking, but…it fits Norrington, eh? The Latin fits too…I'd think he'd be uber-well educated. *sniff* I want Latin! *pouts* Maybe Spring semester…anyway…lookie! Update! More "Boundaries" now, please? *puppy eyes*

Sanely Challenged – Thanks! I love both of these pairings too. Gillette is just too, too adorable. *squishes him*. And no, Gillette doesn't die in the movie – he has several lines of dialogue after everyone returns to Port Royal, and is the recipient of the Sexy Look ™ from Norrington after the hanging…or non-hanging as the case may be. And he's not going to die in my fic, either. *clings to Gillette*

Chayter (Blue Wolftin) - You'll just have to wait and see who he ends up with! *grins evilly*. As for Gillette's name, it's actually said in the movie, so I don't get credit for making that up. (well, except for his first initial in this chapter, *grins*)

August DuMonte – Don't worry, he's not dead. *hugs Norrington, and Gillette too, for good measure*. Oh, and thanks for the link to the group – I've joined, and will have to post the link all over the place, in hopes of finding more fans. *grins*

Mercuria – Whee! Norrington-angst! *grins* I've spared him, so…angst all around. :)

DragonLadyKhushrenada – Thanks for your compliments! I found an online fan-transcript of the movie, and that's how I got my quotes right…thank goodness, because I wouldn't have wanted them incorrectly. You're right about Gillette at the hanging…he has several lines afterward, including "Idiot! He's nowhere to go but back to the noose!" and "Commodore! What about Sparrow?"; after the latter of which he's rewarded by the Sexy Look ™ from Norrington. So watch for that when you go back to the movies. ;)

Thanks again for everyone who takes the time to read and review. I'll be sure to acknowledge all of my reviews – so please, keep writing them! And keep enjoying it! 

Peace,

Elske


	7. Perceptions and Flirtations

 Just before dawn, the blacksmith, the pirate, and the girl returned to the _Dauntless_; all three seemed rather in melancholy spirits. Two men were set to guard the criminals, while a third went to rouse the Commodore. Elizabeth and Will were stonily silent, taking great care not to look at the other nor even acknowledge the other's existence. It was a shame, really, Jack thought, as he looked over at the two young ones. They'd come so far for the sake of…what? Love was a silly sort of treasure to seek; it didn't hoard well nor spend well and more often than not it ended up being worth nothing at all. Will and Elizabeth weren't the only ones who let treasure slip through their fingers this night. He'd got his revenge, watched that horrid mutineer Barbossa die at his feet…yet it was nowhere near as wonderful as he'd always imagined it would be. It seemed revenge left a bitter taste in Captain Jack Sparrow's mouth. And he'd lost…everything else. He'd watched his golden treasures from the Isla de Muerte sink into the dark waters of the ocean, knowing that he wouldn't have any use for them once they'd taken him back to the _Dauntless_. It didn't seem to matter that he was losing them – he was already numbed from the greatest loss that night. Once again, the _Black Pearl_ was gone. Nothing else ever mattered as much as the loss of his ship – not even the thought that he was now almost certainly bound for the gallows. Without his _Pearl_, he'd always be a dying man, so what difference did it make that he was condemned? And somehow the thought of his _Pearl_ in the hands of his allies was infinitely worse than the thought of it being crewed by the enemy. 

"Shall we throw them in the brig, sir?" an officer wondered, rather excitedly. It was enough to startle Jack out of his reverie; he looked up at the approach of the Commodore and a handful of his men. Conspicuous in his absence was the Commodore's pretty Lieutenant, and the pirate frowned, wondering if the Commodore's favourite was one of the casualties of the battle – then his eyes fell on the Commodore. Looking him up and down, watching the way he moved, the way he carried himself, noting a familiar satisfied smile that threatened to surface on the other man's face, the pirate quickly determined that the Lieutenant was probably merely still abed. And probably exhausted. 

"No. Not to the brig," The Commodore ordered, after a moment's thought. "The pirates already there will likely try to kill this lot; that will never do." He looked at the girl, and his gaze softened. "Elizabeth." 

"Yes, Commodore," she replied, looking up, bravely meeting her fiancé's eyes. "Find your father. He'll be glad to see you safe. Go to bed…you've had a long day. And you're not to blame for any of this." 

Defiance flickered in her eyes for a moment, then faded. She dropped into a tiny curtsey – an automatic gesture made rather absurd by the male clothing she was wearing. "Yes, Commodore," she murmured, glancing for a fleeting instant back towards Will before hurrying away. 

"Mister Turner…" Norrington began, then paused, with a small sarcastic smile. "Do as you please; I don't think you'll be a danger to us." He raised his voice a bit to address the other officers. "Keep an eye on him, just in case he decides to commandeer another ship." This absurd suggestion was greeted with a bit of laughter, as the crowd of soldiers began to disperse. 

Now that he'd finally found the opportune moment, Jack Sparrow grinned up at the Commodore. "From the looks of things, you've had a lovely night, Commodore," he murmured, approaching the other man slowly. 

Norrington's eyes widened, and he flushed slightly. "What do you…mean…?" he wondered nervously. 

The pirate smiled and leaned a bit closer to the Commodore. "That Lieutenant of yours is a very lucky man," he breathed, warmly, into Norrington's ear. Feeling the other man start to tremble, he smiled, bent his head and pressed his lips to the Commodore's earlobe, straightened after the fleeting kiss. "Good morning, Commodore," he murmured, with a grin, before sauntering away.

He was already a condemned man, after all, so what danger was there in flirtation? 

******************************************************************************************************************************************

And now, for the author's notes. *grins*

I'd just like to thank everyone for reviewing, and comment on their comments, and hope that this will inspire more reviews. ;)

Firstly – thanks to everyone from the "Norrington Defense League". It's a terribly fun yahoogroup. Everyone…come join it. *giggles*

Sanely Challenged – Yay! All hail the Sexy Look ™!

Littleprelude (star1243@msn.com) - sorry this took so long. Do I still get my cookie? *innocent look*

Jehan's Muse – here it is. Finally. Chapter seven. Ha! Now you've no more leverage, m'dear – and I'll be looking forward to more "Boundaries", or even better, more "Name"… ;)

Mercuria – Well, Jack came back. Enough angst for ya? *il*

Chayter (Blue Wolftin) – I'd like to think they enjoyed it too, *grins*.

August DuMonte – Yay for Norrington getting laid, indeed! (Although, you know…that happened in the second chapter too. *grins*)

Dragon - *dies laughing* Sweet, stuffy old perv indeed! *giggles* I hope you keep enjoying it.

Anastasia - well, I'm glad you like it anyway! Please, keep reading it. J

Seraphim – thank you, I'm always glad to be complimented on my characterizations. :)

MaiaoLilta – I hope you enjoyed your vacation, I'm glad you appreciate the Sexy Look ™, and here's some more for you!

Thanks again for everyone who takes the time to read and review. I'll be sure to acknowledge all of my reviews – so please, keep writing them! And keep enjoying it! 

Peace,

Elske


	8. A Smart Match

Having a guilty conscience was anything but an unusual state of affairs for Commodore Norrington…yet things were even worse than usual lately. Two of the three most pressing concerns had to do with Captain Jack Sparrow, and therefore it seemed he could do nothing about them, but the third…well. 

Governor Swann was always willing to have an audience with Norrington. They were very old friends – family friends from ages ago, in fact. Norrington could dimly remember standing barefoot in a parlour with his sister and a governess and being instructed to say goodnight to Uncle Weatherby and Aunt Sarah and not knowing why he was supposed to call them that because he knew that they weren't any relations of his at all. At the moment, he found himself fervently wishing that they were, because then…he'd be perfectly allowed to be fond of her, to care for her, without being expected to marry her. As it was…well. He had no intention of ruining the dear girl's life, and after seeing her with Turner it was obvious that she could do far better than him. 

"Come in, please," the governor called out in response to Norrington's knocking at the door; the Commodore did as the governor wished, opening the door to the cabin, shutting it neatly behind him. 

"Good afternoon, Governor," Norrington greeted the other man, a bit nervously. 

"Commodore…" the governor began, and then frowned. "Oh, dear, is something the matter?" 

Norrington smiled slowly. "I…you might say that, sir." 

"Oh…oh, dear. Please, sit?" The governor gestured to the chair he recently vacated. 

"Thank you," he replied, moving to the chair, settling himself in it gracefully. "I…I don't know where to begin," he admitted, sounding almost as nervous as he did when asking Elizabeth for her hand. "It's…about Elizabeth." 

Governor Swann's eyes widened. "Elizabeth?" he breathed, rather reverently. "Is something wrong…danger…Elizabeth?" 

"No, no, nothing like that, Governor," he reassured. "Except that…I despair of ruining her life and so I'd like to withdraw my proposal." 

"Ruin her life?" the governor echoed. "Whatever do you mean…" 

"She deserves better, in a husband." 

"Nonsense, dear boy." The governor grinned. "There's no one better. This is a very smart match." 

"But I don't love her!" Norrington returned, so quickly he didn't even know what he was saying until it was over. He flushed, lightly. "I care enough for her to want her to be loved. She deserves that. And Mister Turner…" 

"…is a blacksmith," the governor filled in, rather pompously. Looking down at Norrington, his gaze softened. "You know…I was apprehensive when I was to marry Sarah."

"Sir?" Norrington wondered, with a small frown. From what he could remember, the governor had been devoted to his late wife. 

"I was young and foolish. I wanted to be out, going to sea, having adventures, not…keeping house with a wife who I barely knew and certainly didn't love." He smiled, slowly. "It seemed like all the important decisions were taken out of my hands and freedom was…slipping through my fingers." A pause, and then, gently, "Is that…what you're feeling? Like you're about to lose your freedom?" 

Freedom. It was funny…the different things such a simple concept could mean to different people. Norrington closed his eyes and thought of auburn hair bright against a cool white pillow, a strong arm flung possessively across his chest, gentle hands soothing away his worries, soft sounds of pleasure fading into the night. Freedom, indeed. "Perhaps," he murmured, a hint of sadness in his tone. 

"You'll learn to love her. Rather quickly, I'd imagine. And then…when you've little ones running about…infinitely precious, children are. Like my Elizabeth." 

Norrington sighed. "I don't think…I'm capable," he admitted, in a strained voice. 

A long moment passed in silence, before the governor murmured "Putting away childish things…to become a man. You care for her. You make her happy. It's a smart match." 

"Yes. Good afternoon, Governor." 

"Commodore." 

Norrington sighed, once more, and then went to seek out Gillette. It seemed Captain Jack Sparrow was not the only one who dreamed of freedom. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************

And now, for the author's notes. *grins*

I'd just like to thank everyone for reviewing, and comment on their comments, and hope that this will inspire more reviews. ;)

Firstly – thanks to everyone from the "Norrington Defense League". It's a terribly fun yahoogroup. Everyone…come join it. *giggles*

Sanely Challenged – Whee! Caffiene! *giggles* Hey! *pouts* I want Jack, Gillette, and Norrington dolls! 

MaiaoLilta – I know, *sighs* I miss Gillette too. More of him in chapter nine. I hope. ;)

Jehan's Muse - *smirks* Poor exhausted Gillette. Maybe that's why he's gone missing in this chapter too? Poor dear. ;)

Littleprelude (star1243@msn.com) - *munches cookie* Aww, melting readers is always a good thing, eh? More flirtations to come, promise. Mercuria – I'm glad you've come to the defense league. ;) Hmm…I can try making them longer. I usually switch when I need to change POV, or to skip some time…I think this one might be a little longer, or maybe it just looks it because of the dialogue…

August DuMonte – *grins* He was rather chipper, wasn't he? *pets Norrington*. Shame he got all angsty again in this chapter, *sighs*. Ah well, more happy Norrington to come shortly, eh? *evil grin*

Nymphean – Eee! *squees* Thank you so much for all your compliments. It's hard to find good PotC slash – especially if you're like me and completely turned off by Jack/Will. :-p. I love playing with the minor characters – and I love hearing when my characterization is on, because it's something that I struggle with…especially with Jack! Thank you, thank you, thank you. :)

DragonLadyKhushrenada – Mmm. Barbossa. *pets Sexy!Barbossa from her mostly-het fic*. You can keep the monkey, though. ;) There will be more flirtations later. And more of Gillette. And…just more everything. Promise. ;) In the meantime, are you happy with angsty-Norrington?

Chayter (Blue Wolftin) - *grins* Well, here is some more for you. ;)

Thanks again for everyone who takes the time to read and review. I'll be sure to acknowledge all of my reviews – so please, keep writing them! And keep enjoying it! 

Peace,

Elske


	9. Open Sentiment

            Elizabeth Swann sniffled once more, dabbing at her eyes with the borrowed handkerchief before shifting position, curling up into an even tighter protective ball, chin resting on her knees. It was all thanks to the male uniform she wore that she could do such things…it wouldn't have been ladylike to have had such posture in a dress, and impossible to sit so in a corset. But it was comfortable and comforting; a little compensation for all that she'd lost. It was a nice place to sit and hide, a little alcove, tucked away near the Governor's cabin.

            "Lieutenant?" A voice wondered, from somewhere nearby, and Elizabeth lifted her head, curious. It was the Commodore, her fiancé, she'd recognize his voice anywhere. "Armand, love, is that you?"

            The girl's eyes widened, and she smiled, slowly. "Commodore?"

            Norrington froze, hearing her voice; he paused, uncertain if he should stay or if he should flee, wondering how much she'd heard. "Miss Swann? What are you doing down there?"

            She got to her feet smoothly, quickly – again, thanks to the breeches she wore – sniffled, and dabbed at her eyes with the handkerchief, perhaps out of habit. "Crying," she admitted, with a rather teary smile.

            The expression on Norrington's face softened, and he smiled. "Oh. Well. That's rather a good reason, isn't it?" 

            She nodded.

            "Might I be so bold as to inquire…why the tears, Miss Swann?"

            "Elizabeth," she corrected, softly, crumpling the useless dampened handkerchief in one hand. 

            "Elizabeth," Norrington agreed, reaching into a pocket and finding her a fresh handkerchief, handing it to her wordlessly.

            "Thank you," she whispered, before giving him another teary-eyed smile. "Commodore? Might I…ask you something?"

            "Of course," the commodore replied, a bit hesitantly.

            "Do you love me?" She seemed entirely guile-less, looking up and meeting his eyes.

            Norrington stared at her, speechless, for a long moment. Finally, after the silence had become unbearable, he spoke. "How on earth am I supposed to answer a question like that? I…I care for you. I've known you all my life. It…would make a smart match."

            She sniffled, smiled weakly. "I knew it. I've always known…that you did not love me, just as I've always known that Will Turner _did_. And then I thought…if I were wrong about one, it was possible that I was wrong about the other."

            "Forgive me, but…I don't believe you were wrong about either, Miss Swann."

            "Elizabeth."

            "Elizabeth." Norrington smiled, softly. "He cares the world for you. And you for him."

            The girl's dark eyes widened. "You…you knew?" she wondered, rather incredulously. "This whole time, you knew and…and you kept pursuing and you kept…"

            "It's a smart match, Elizabeth." He paused, sighed. "I will not keep you to it, even if your father wishes it."

            "But Will…"

            "Go and make things up with him. You, of all people…you deserve to be loved, Elizabeth." His voice was soft, almost heart-breaking in its sweetness.

            "No," Elizabeth murmured, reaching up, placing one hand on the Commodore's cheek, greatly daring. "It's you, of all people, who deserves it. I hope you find what you're searching for, James." She smiled up at him, a moment longer, than turned, leaving the alcove, leaving the Commodore alone with his thoughts.

Author's Notes:

Whew! Finally updated, after a neverending spell of writer's block. Elizabeth just sort-of…attacked, I swear. The next chapter should come soon; it'll feature Jealous!Gillette. What fun. *grins* I'd like to thank all the gals at the NorringtonDefenseLeague ( being generally wonderful. Yay! And now, a shoutout to all of my reviewers. :)

Mercuria – Oh, goodness, I _hope_ there's no Norrington mpreg! I find Mpreg very squicky. *shudders* He _would_ make a good father, though…

MaiaoLilta – Yes, the Norrington Defense League _is_ great. Are you a member? If so, stop lurking!! *hands on hips*. Lurking is no fun for anyone! *grins*

August DuMonte – Oh, dear. This hardly counts as sharpish, does it? *hides* This chapter wasn't even very slashy, although it was rather angsty, wasn't it? Next chapter will be fun. Slashier. Angstier. Good times. ;) And yes, I'll definitely let Gillette out…we can't keep him in bed all the time, can we?

glassneko - *munches cupcakes*. Hey, I finally figured out what he's doing with Elizabeth…well, sort-of. *grins*

Sanely Challenged – Ooh, thanks, can I play with them now? *grins*

DragonLadyKhushrenada – Thank you much for your comments. I'm glad the governor didn't come off as too slashy…*glares at characters who try to be slashy even when I don't want them to* Thanks for your advice…I was rather intending that bit as the governor telling Norrington to grow up and stop avoiding responsibility. *shrugs neatly* Maybe I should rework that bit…

Chayter (Blue Wolftin) - Don't worry, you shan't have to resort to author-beating. *winks*

Guinevere Sparrow – I'm very glad you enjoy it. Here's some more, finally. Yay for the NDL! *g*

ten miles til midnight – Thank you much for all your compliments! I love getting feedback from people whose work I admire, and you're definitely on that list. *grins* Nothing makes my day better than people saying I'm doing a _good_ job of characterizing Jack…I worry over that all the time; he's very difficult to write. Thanks again! 

Koenta (koenta_ken@hotmail.com) - ThankYouThankYouThankYou! Here's more…hopefully I didn't keep you sitting too very long. *winks*

shinken – Yes, the world does! Here's a bit more for you…sort-of? I'm doing my part to spread the Norrington/Gillette love. *whispers "Rowboat of Slash!"*

diana (sparrow_love1314@hotmail.com) - Thanks for your interest! I'd like to see your site before I give you permission to put "One Night" there…drop me an email or a review or something?

SucidialSovergin (AugustZodiac812@msn.com) - Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it; here's a little bit more for you. :) Thanks for the cookies!


End file.
